Enterprises can use business-to-business (B2B) integration by connecting to the computer systems of multiple trading partners, for efficiently performing and tracking a variety of business processes. The process of B2B integration is a resource intensive environment, in which data transfers usually occur between the trading partners through a defined channel and in a defined format as agreed upon by the participating trading partners. The process of B2B integration is currently driven by heterogeneous landscapes with a plethora of overly complex and cryptic interfaces. Many of the B2B interfaces address the same use case, making the process of B2B integration a time consuming and error-prone activity.